


Our Love is Written in Blood

by thunderfrosties



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013), Rush (2013)
Genre: Adrenaline Junkie James, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Frotting, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Possessive Behaviour, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Violence, dom!Adam, dub-con, sub!james
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderfrosties/pseuds/thunderfrosties





	Our Love is Written in Blood

It takes James a moment to recognise the girl slumped on the couch, her skin pale and red smeared across her neck and dripping down onto the floorboards where her neck and head droop awkwardly.

Adam strolls in, just showered and any evidence of his dinner washed away, his hair damp and curling even more than usual. With his hair tousled and that lean, hungry look to him, James thinks he looks like a mongrel, some stray that he’s picked up and has no hope of taming. He is at the end of the day a wild thing.

“So do I have your attention now?”

James looks back at the girl and his stomach drops when he recognises her. He never forgets a pretty face, even if her name escapes him, he can remember exactly what they did, what she likes and the way she blushed at James’ compliments.

“Is... this because of me?” He’s shaking as though he’s just stepped out onto the grid, knowing that’s he’s in just as dangerous territory. He feels as though he’s about to drive into a collision no matter what he does.

Adam’s not just a rock star with a strange fetish, no, he’s a creature of the night, the blood thirsty and possessive monster he remembers being taught about in Gothic Novels back in stuffy classrooms.

The vampire tilts his head to one side and his eyes glint that unusual tigers eye colour in the light. James suddenly feels very much the prey and he knows Adam is stronger than he is. Much stronger. He could kill him if he wanted to. James’ tremble grows worse and he’s unsure if he’s more frightened or angry.

“Because I slept with her!?” James’ temper flares for a second, because Adam has killed someone he made love with, out of jealousy. He can’t forgive that. Apparently Adam can’t forgive him for his apparent betrayal though, because he narrows his eyes on James as he stalks closer.

“Good, you’re starting to get it.”

Adam takes slow paces, his feet still bare and he’s only wearing leather trousers, probably not any underwear... though James has no idea how the man can get out of the shower and squeeze into those tight leathers that make his legs look like drainpipes. James shouldn’t be thinking of such things when there’s a dead girl lying on the couch, but he glances down Adam’s body, watching him close in.

He thinks, it isn’t fair, because there’s something about the vampire that he’s attracted to, even when there’s a voice in his head screaming for him to get out. Run. Didn’t Dracula have some sort of power to make women swoon and bare their necks? James is easily tempted when it comes to sex, but with Adam, he wonders if he could resist even if he wanted to. This has gone too far, Adam is a killer and it’s never been clearer to James. He needs to _get out_...

But he’s always lived his life dangerously and the mean, golden shine of Adam’s eyes makes him want to meet the vampire head-on, even if the confrontation could likely mean his death.

Adam would probably fuck him before he tears his throat out and James can feel his cock growing fat and hard at the thought. He can’t resist pushing further.

“You knew what I was like when we met. Everyone knows my reputation.” James manages a cheeky smile, even if it’s forced with how furious he still is. His heart is pounding and he’s fairly sure Adam can hear it if he’s to go by the way his eyes keep dropping to his neck, to his chest and back up again. “It’s not like we’re dating. I’m not _gay_.” He shrugs and slips his hands into his pockets. It’s not unheard of, but he’s never been with another man- aside from one of two fumbled experiments with boys back in school that hardly count- and Adam isn’t exactly a normal man. Adam’s the exception. “You didn’t have to kill her just because we fucked. It’s only sex."

It definitely doesn’t seem like something to die for, but James thinks that if Adam killed him tonight, with how passionate he can be in bed... James really wouldn’t mind at all. It'd be a glorious way to go and he'd rather die doing something he loved, whether it be behind a wheel or in bed with Adam.

He doesn’t regret making the vampire angry, even when he storms up to him, slams him against the wall hard enough that his head cracks against the plaster and his vision spots. His head lolls and he really has to force himself to focus. Adam’s pressed up close to him and it feels so good, despite the buzz of impending violence. Those bright, ethereal eyes are the first thing that James focuses on and he can’t look away once he has.

Adam’s hand is around his throat, still sensitive and bruised on one side where Adam drank from him a few nights ago. The vampire is right up in his face, fangs bared as he presses James back against the wall.

Oh, how his heart is racing now.

“You are mine, damnit!” He leans forward, lowering his mouth to the other side of James’ neck as he tears at his oversized collar and snaps thread and buttons. James breathes hard and deep and grabs Adam’s leather clad hips tighter than he does the steering wheel of his McLaren. He closes his eyes and waits for it, silently begs for it as he grips his lover’s waist.

Adam bites and James yelps at how swiftly it comes. It stings, brings tears to James’ eyes as he opens them and focuses on the ceiling. He’s no pussy, but _fuck_ , he cries out as Adam pulls back and scratches the skin on the side of his neck. Adam’s not drinking, but he moves back, meets James’ eyes for a second before James drops his gaze to the red smudge on Adam’s lips, the red liquid clinging around his teeth.

_“Mine.”_

James wants to agree, because this is the most fun he’s ever had. It’s dangerous and exciting and after Adam will take care of him and sit on the floor, strum his guitar and sing Thin Lizzy and Zeppelin to him while he's still feeling rough and sore. He’s in love with Adam, but even if the man is immortal, how can this be anything but a fling? How can he love a man that will kill someone who in James' eyes was completely innocent?

As if Adam sees the doubt in James’ mind, he growls again and pulls James’ shirt open further, yanks the material of his leather jacket and shirt down his arm and without finishing unbuttoning it, he bites down into the meat of James’ shoulder as punishment.

“Shit!”

Adam keeps his teeth sunk in and James is sure he can hear a primordial little purring sound as the other man pushes his hips forward into his own. James is half hard and he’s not sure if he’s getting erect because of the pain, or if he’s not quite there because of it.

The vampire lifts his mouth just enough to bite down a little nearer to the junction of James’ neck, keeps his teeth buried into his skin as he rubs against James.

“Ohh, Jesus, _Adam_...” James’ voice is wrecked with the strain from not crying out too loud, but when Adam tightens his jaw, bites harder, James shouts out. “Yours, Adam! Fuck! I’m yours, only yours...” James whines when Adam slowly lets go with his vice-like bite and begins licking and kissing at the wounds he’s made.

Adam’s still full from draining that girl, James realises, feeling dizzy from the pain, the arousal and the sight of his former lover slumped on his couch. He’s shaking even worse and he doesn’t trust his legs to hold, so rests his weight against his back on the wall.

“Bedroom. Now.” Adam snarls, as if realising James is too distracted by the dead woman in his flat. He steps back and drags James to follow him by the front of his leather jacket. James follows after him, trying not to gape at what Adam has done in order to get his attention, hoping his legs don’t give way before they get to the bed.

 _'Fuck'_ is all he can think before his head is forced round by a cold grip and his lips are claimed in a hot, vicious kiss that ends up with his lip being cut twice as Adam tears at it with his fangs. James scowls, licks and tastes copper and salt, raising a hand to wipe it away that’s only slapped back down.

“Leave it.” Adam hisses and suddenly James feels like a child trying not to lick their lips after eating a very sugary, jammy doughnut. The vampire’s eyes are wide and very much focused on the blood that is soon running over James’ lips and will end up down his chin. “You are so beautiful, James.” The vampire sighs, in a strange moment of gentleness and slides his fingers into James’ hair to pull him in for a much softer kiss as he suckles on the wounds and licks his way into James’ mouth.

James wraps himself around Adam, holding him flush against his body. He loves the way that Adam is all lean muscle and how cool his skin feels against his own when he’s hot and sticky. It’s even better when they’re kissing and there’s the taste of blood in his mouth like he’s been in a fist fight.

That’s what James loves best about their relationship. He’s never really considered being like this with a woman, being rough or hurting her, but with Adam... it’s different. He’s a beast. He bites and scratches and fucks him as though his life depends on it. He’s Adam’s prey. They’re meant to be rough with one another and Adam can get his heart racing like nothing else in this world can, save perhaps being behind the wheel of his McLaren or the Mini with an open road ahead of him.

They wrestle one another out of their clothes, kissing and grabbing at one another until they can climb onto the bed naked. Adam shoves James back so that he’s upside down on the bed and crawls back over him, gazing down with a proud, winning grin, his hair wild and tangled and casting a shadow across his face that makes him look even more dangerous than usual. James’ wrists are pinned either side of his head and Adam’s hovering over him, their bodies not quite touching and James is getting impatient. He likes fast and furious and _now_.

“Adam... Come on, don’t-”

“What? Make you wait? Like you left me waiting last night?” Adam dips forward, his lips tantalisingly almost touching his own. “That’s when _she_ showed up, asking for you. She told me where you’d been all night and I couldn’t help myself. I thought it would really drive the point home.” Adam snarls, closing the distance and taking another taste of James’ blood from his lips none too gently. When he pushes back up, he’s watching in satisfaction as James embarrassingly strains forward where he had tried to lean into the kiss. He immediately regrets it, angrily glaring and turning his head away, tugging at his wrists even though it does nothing.

Eventually James turns his head back to look at Adam with a huff, but his heart's still working furiously as he waits, his cock aching to be touched.

“Alright,” James nods, licks at his lips in a way that makes them red and shiny, more smearing the blood across his mouth than cleaning it up. He sees what it does to Adam and he smirks slightly. “So as long as we’re doing this, I won’t see anyone else.” His smirk spread into a much cheekier smile, causing Adam to narrow his eyes. “At least, I’ll try...” Because James has never done faithful, but hell, if Adam’s promising this treatment if he wanders off... “Just don’t do that again. Don’t you bloody dare kill anyone because I-”

He regrets speaking out when Adam bites down on his ear. _Through_ his ear.

“ _Fuck!_ You bastard!” James convulses and any sexual energy he had almost disappears altogether. Only Adam sucks and licks until the salve of his spit heals over the wound and the strange numbing sensation tingles and goes right through him. It’s a glorious combination this pain-pleasure. James is soon left writhing and making low purring sounds as Adam moves from his ear and down his neck. When he makes James’ blood streaked shoulders, he cleans up the dribbles of blood, but leaves the puncture wounds in place.

Sitting up, Adam shifts until he’s sat between James' spread thighs comfortably, pinning James down only with a warning glare should he attempt to move. He takes hold of his own erect cock, using his fingers to stroke slowly and pull back the foreskin, the sight of the head, glistening slightly with precome, makes James’ mouth water. He does that slow clean of his bloody lips again in retaliation, hoping that Adam will cave and push his cock between his lips. James loves to use his mouth as much as Adam enjoys using his teeth.

“You’re a roving little whore, James.” Adam tells him, taking his cock and angling it down towards James’. He rubs the head of his own along the length of James’ cock, the slightly slick pressure making James moan open-mouthed, whore-like, just as Adam said. The time with which Adam takes to make the almost invisible line makes James shiver, because it marks him more than any of the bruises or bite marks do. He’s shaken even more than when he first walked in.

The vampire raises an eyebrow at his behaviour and curls his fingers around both of them. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you enjoy being taught a lesson.” He begins to rub them both slowly, his hand rough and there's not quite enough pressure, but James is left panting regardless. Adam crouches back over James, watching his expression closely as he fists them. “Is that all it will take to put the womaniser in place? A good fuck?” Adam is lingering over his split lip again and James fists one hand in his hair, reaching to clutch his side with his other hand, feeling much more confident now they’re in bed and there’s contact. He feels most confident in bed, even if there’s a bloodthirsty monster looming over him threatening to kill him. “A good bite?” Adam nips at his lips, toying with him and James drags him down into a proper kiss. The vampire lets him and begins to move his hips just as James begins to rock his own.

“Fuck, I’m already yours, Adam.” James moans, canting his hips and desperately trying to get more friction as he spreads his legs wider to accommodate Adam's hips. Adam reacts to the words, letting go of James and bracing himself on his forearms so he can simply rut against him. He smiles, breathless as the vampire begins to fuck him in earnest, eying his fangs expectantly where his lips are parted as he pants quietly. He can feel the tension in the muscles of Adam’s legs, the weight of his balls against his own and the base of his cock as he drags himself back and forth against James. He’s already slick with precome and he can feel it dripping onto his belly.

“God, Adam... You have no idea how _alive_ you make me feel.”

James knows his heart is fit to burst and he’s fairly certain it acts as a driving beat for the vampire as he rocks faster, faster, _faster_ , until James is arching off the bed and coming messily between them. He cries out for Adam and clutches at him, scrambles, needing- needing—

Adam bites down on his shoulder once more, shouting and growling against James' sweat-slick, bloodstained skin as he comes too. Aftershocks run through James and he remains tense for longer than he should, enjoying the ache as Adam’s still latched onto his shoulder, the sheets fisted in the vampire’s pale knuckles. Long after, Adam licks and laps at the wounds he’s made, heals James’ split lip with tender kisses and presses cool, feather light ones to his forehead, wiping away strands of sweat damp blond hair.

“I am sorry about the girl. You know I have a temper when it comes to things that are mine. Things that I love.” Adam’s tone is gentle and mellifluous now. He's still fussing with James’ hair, tucking back strands, but then sliding his fingers back through and letting it fall where it will again. He spends hours toying with James’ hair like this, which is quite possibly even better than sex James decides.

“What do we...?” There are tears in James’ eyes as he considers the girl again and Adam sighs in pity. James is a compassionate and caring man, despite the fact he’s a slut. He honestly cares. He’s gone from trembling and tense to limp and pathetic, allowing himself to be drawn into Adam’s hold to be coddled.

“We vampires have ways. I know a doctor. He’ll be along shortly to collect the body and to deal with it.” He answers practically and James nods, too exhausted to fight any longer. The coldness with which Adam admits this makes James look back, blinking away the tears as he realises that Adam is old and he’s used to this, that he’s done this before and he’ll do it again. He’s a natural killer and James is painfully _human_.

James suddenly recalls making a promise. One that he'll have to uphold if this isn't to happen again.

“How long am I yours then? How long until you get bored and kill me?” James has accepted the fact he won’t make old bones, which is part of why he lives so recklessly, why he wants to experience everything life has to offer. He honestly just wants to know.

“Maybe I won’t.” Adam shrugs. James sees sadness in his amber eyes as he looks away and rolls off to lie back at his side. James tucks himself up against Adam, holding him as he reclines in a very self-satisfied way.

They really ought to have laid the proper way round, he thinks, eying the pillows that lie beyond where their legs and feet are all tangled up. They rarely seem to make the bed at all though, so James is grateful just for the feeling of a mattress beneath him this time and the sheets that Adam is now tugging at to pull across him. Adam truly cares for James. He’s a romantic deep down in his calcified heart.

What Adam means to say is that he won’t kill him... but he doesn’t want to say good bye either. Their parting inevitable though and their relationship is bitter-sweet. James doesn’t want what Adam has. He wants glory, he wants fame, he wants to experience everything... but somehow doing all that without the challenge of a timeframe seems empty.

He doesn’t envy all the things Adam has experienced.

“Hey, at least you have Eve. You can always go back to her.”

Adam hums, indifferent. He’ll _always_ have Eve.

“I like what we have better.” He says, petting James’ hair idly. “I’d bring you along for the ride if you’d let me.”

James doesn’t answer, because they both know he’ll never accept Adam’s offer, but they make the most of their time together anyway. For now, he’s Adam’s and the thought is soothing. He snuggles up against Adam, resting his head against the man’s seemingly hollow chest to fall asleep.

 

 


End file.
